roafandomcom-20200213-history
Damian
"I love Damian for the same reasons I love George Washington. They're both old, they both have white hair, and they both like killing." -Amanda Biography Summary Damian (birth name Aloysius) (b. 8 BC) is a shapeshifter. He beat Elena to death when she was fourteen and therefore was able to take her form, but because Angelice brought her back to life, the two share a bond and will occasionally see what the other sees. This can be helpful or dangerous to both at times. His favorite form to take appears to be that of James, but when playing a girl it would be Lenore. He is approx. 2000 years old, because shape shifters age a day per every human 100 days. He appears to be about 20 years old. He is still young for a shape shifter but has mostly mastered his craft. The only thing he cannot pull off is animals and older women. Once he has taken someone's form, he can age them however he wishes (with the exception of women, like previously stated). Favorite Forms James A viscount from another island. Dark red hair, pale skin, green eyes, tall, silky voice. The real James was traveling to meet Elena (who at the time was his fiancee) when he was fourteen, but was ambushed by Damian. He (according to Damian's story and later confirmed by Elena's visions) was very gentlemanly and challenged Damian to a swordsmatch. However, while he was distracted, Damian stabbed him in the back with a knife. Samuel A sad-faced boy, about 12 years old, with white-blonde hair and grey eyes. Short and skinny, scrawny, sickly, pathetic looking. Only used when wanting pity from people. High voice. Samuel is one of the 2 children Damian has said he has killed, and he says that Samuel was close to death when he found him in the slums (freezing to death) so Damian took him out of his misery. Lenore A sixteen year old girl who's overprotective parents won't let her see any boys so they keep her locked up in their house but she claims she ran away and that's where she meets the boy that she is going to manipulate. She has ebony black hair in ringlets and a rosy complexion. She is average height and has a light, airy voice. Relationships Lenore ''Damian: I didn't love her.'' Elena: 'You did. You loved her and she tricked you. ''- Elena torturing Damian The real Lenore had the same past as the Not-Lenore, but Damian is the boy that she met. She fell in love instantly, but he killed her after misunderstanding her fake affairs with local boys. He is very sensitive about Lenore, and it could be concluded that Lenore was the one person he actually loved and that he regrets killing her. However, Damian turns this special feeling for Lenore into something else, and takes pleasure from portraying her and tricking various young strangers. Maru '' '' ''Maru: I need you more than anything. You're like oxygen for me. '' ''Damian': I'm very sorry you're so dependent. '' ''- Maru and Damian's odd relationship Maru met Damian when Damian was under the disguise of Lenore. When Damian revealed himself as Damian, Maru was initially embarrassed but was eventually convinced that he loved Damian for more than his outside. The two are the most popular ship in ROA. Elena "Yeah, I didn't really mind her that much until she tortured me. Now... well, she's a horrible person and I hope she rots in hell." ''- Damian, never'' Damian originally met Elena as "James". He was going to be engaged to her but they called the wedding off. They next met at Aliss and Cephia's funeral. Shortly after that, Damian killed Elena and took her blood, giving him the ability to take her form. Elena was later revived, but she and Damian still share a connection, due to the blood from Elena he has. Fans Fan club A fanclub, the I Love 7000 Year Old Men Club (Damian Fanclub for short), was unofficially founded by Amanda in September 2008. Damian is one of the most popular characters in the entire series. Amanda says, "I love Damian for the same reasons I love George Washington. They're both old, they both have white hair, and they both like killing." In August 2009, there were 10 fanfics featuring Damian as a main character. This score is only surpassed by Maru, who had 11 fanfics featuring him as a main character. On this subject, Amanda has said, "I find it a little surprising because I'm so in love with Damian. It's hard to imagine a time when I thought Maru was more than just Damian's toy." That Bitch Elena Speech When asked if there would ever be a more loved character in the future of ROA, 2 out of 2 people responded "no." Amanda, president of the Damian Fanclub, gave a speech about this subject. This speech has become known by Damian fans as the "That Bitch Elena Speech". "My heart belongs to Damian! No man, no woman, no future character shall EVER replace the love that I dearly hold in my heart for Damian. I loved him ever since I set my eyes on his rich, literary description and then, when I was introduced to the wonders of Mamian... my heart will never have room for another character! Damian is the marsh to my mallow! I get lost in his fluffyness when he is flirting innocently with Lenore. I get excited and can't wait to read the next word when reading about his sexy, steamy adventures with Maru. I get frightened and worried for his safety when reading about his misadventures with that bitch Elena! And I admit that I have written some Damanda fanfiction!It is true. I did write a story about our first date! I would share it with the world but I don't think you would think of me as sane after that. My apologies...Forget I just said that. ANYWAYS. My love for Damian has no end and I shall love this character, this gorgeous creature of literary creation...Damian... forever. Thank you." Appearances * Volume II: The Twins (first appearance) * Volume III: The Tulip *Volume IV (future) Category:attention whores Category:baddies Category:Alpha inhabitants Category:Males Category:Tristan inhabitants Category:LGBT individuals Category:Royals